Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a psychic genetic Pokemon cloned from Mew, the Legendary Pokemon ancestor of all Pokemons. Interestingly Nintendo considers Mewtwo the main antagonist of Pokemon. Mewtwo can be considered evil, but more misunderstood because it was the way he was created. History Anime Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket by cloning DNA from a Mew fossil. It was Team Rocket's intention to create the most powerful Pokemon. However, Mewtwo was angered by the team as he heard that he was to be controlled by them, and that he may not be part of God's creation (Japanese version), and in his fury, destroyed the lab where he was created with his intense psychic powers. He then allied himself with Giovanni under the promise of learning to control his powers, although he later rebelled from Giovanni after learning that Giovanni's claim of partnership had been a lie, and he had already been sickened by Team Rocket's actions towards pokemon. Believing humans as oppressors of Pokemon, he vowed to exterminate humans and all Pokemon that sided with them, believing it to be his "purpose". He also wishes to exterminate Mew, as he believed he was vastly superior to his genetic counterpart. He eventually saw the errors of his ways shortly after Ash Ketchum sacrificed himself to stop their fighting, and removed their memories to avoid being tracked down. His backstory was expanded upon, where he interacted with several clones of a charmander, squirtle, bulbasaur, as well as a clone of Melody, the daughter of Dr. Fuji. He was eventually distraught over his friends, especially Melody's premature death, which also resulted in the scientists injecting him with a serum that removed his memory of her, which is strongly implied to have impacted his behavior in the film. Mewtwo will return in the sixteenth Pokémon movie to fight the Genesect Army led by the Red Genesect. Pokemon Adventures manga In the manga he was created during the Red, Blue, and Green story arc by the Gym Leader and Team Rocket's former scientist Blaine who used one of his own cells in the process though as a side effect whenever Mewtwo fights it causes Blaine immense pain due to the cellular connection with Blaine. Mewtwo first appeared attacking Blaine and it was only with Red's strategy that Mewtwo is caught in a Pokeball. In the Yellow arc by this point he and Blaine have become good friends and fight alongside Yellow against Lance of the Elite Four, but Blaine was forced to call him back before he died due to their connection, though Yellow with Red's Chu (Pikachu) would use the same strategy Mewtwo tried earlier to win. In the Gold, Silver, and'' Crystal arc during the Gym Leader completion, thanks to the powers of Entei's holy flames, Mewtwo's connection to Blaine is severed to where Mewtwo can now fight without affecting his creator, allowing him to leave Cinnabar Island and be free. In the FireRed and ''LeafGreen ''arc Mewtwo reappears and aids Red, Blue, and Green against Deoxys and Giovanni. Games In the main Pokemon games, Mewtwo is only encountered in Cerulean Cave, with no real storyline significance. He is seen at level 70 in ''Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold and SoulSilver. Mewtwo also has a role in some of the spin-offs. In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Red/Blue Rescue Team, he is at the end of a 99 floor dungeon. He attacks Blastoise & Charizard and can be fought as a boss after Ho-oh has been recruited. Mewtwo plays a bigger role in Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs, where he is the main Pokemon used by the main antagonist, Dr. Edward. It is controlled by the use of the golden armour. After being defeated the first time, Purple Eyes enhances and controls Mewtwo and uses it himself. Special abilities Mewtwo is highly skilled with Psychic powers. It can levitate through use of telekinesis, speak telepathically, and take control of another living being's mind. It has a powerful signature move, Psystrike, and it is also known for its powerful Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere. Mewtwo is also capable of wielding various types of attacks (but to a lesser extent than Mew). To exert its powerful psychic abilities, it will stay motionless for long periods of time in intense concentration to raise its capabilities to their maximum power. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Mewtwo fights with a highly skilled combination of Psywaves and a giant spoon for long range and close range battles, respectively. In the anime, Mewtwo also has the ability to telekinetically create a massive hurricane and is constantly protected from harm inside a reflective sphere of psychic energy. In the English dub, it is claimed that the hurricane was powerful enough to destroy the planet, as well as Mewtwo being able to block a Pokémon's "special abilities." Trivia *Different from many villains, he has no sense of happiness and has no evil laugh, but at the end, you can see a tiny smile on his face. *The armor used to restrain Mewtwo in the FireRed and'' LeafGreen story arc of the Pokemon Adventures manga resembles the armor Mewtwo wore in the anime. *Mewtwo has a striking resemblance to Frieza from the ''Dragon Ball Z ''series. *His personality traits and motivations, as well as his creation, were similar to that of Shadow the Hedgehog in ''Sonic Adventure 2. *Mewtwo is the only Pokémon able to learn Psystrike. *Mewtwo was the first Pokemon to use Shadow Ball. Gallery PDVD 107.PNG|Mewtwo as he appeared in Pokemon: The First Movie Avatar9.jpg|Mewtwo in Mewtwo Strikes Back MewTwoArmor .jpg|Mewtwo in his mechanical suit Mewtwo_in_the_City.png|Mewtwo overlooking a city at the end of Mewtwo Returns. Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo using his psychic powers to lift rocks Mewtwo (SSBM).jpg|Mewtwo (Super Smash Bros. Melee) D-Arts Mewtwo.jpg|Mewtwo Action Figure 800px-Young_Mewtwo_crying.png|Young Mewtwo crying as Ambertwo dies 2013 003_0004.jpg|Mewtwo in the sixteenth Pokémon movie 2013 003_0005.jpg Awakened Mewtwo.png|Awaken Mewtwo Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Creature Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Animal Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychics Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Brainwashers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Living Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Speedster Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Evil Creator Category:Bosses Category:Super-Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Titular Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Dictator Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Teleporters Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Outcast Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Feline Villains